


Fixer Upper

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Banter, Damage To Car Windshields, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity Outside Of Darkpilot, M/M, Mechanic Rey, Past Abuse Outside Of Darkpilot, Past Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Property Damage, Protective Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, meet ugly, snarky rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben becomes a little too invested in the man who cracked his car windshield.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua’s prompt:
> 
> “Poe has just broken up with his ex. In dramatic fashion, he grabs his cheating ex's phone and chucks it out the window. Of course, whose windshield does it crack when it falls? Ben's.”

Ben had to count himself lucky that the windshield hadn’t broken when the phone fell — no, practically was flung — on it. Or that he wasn’t injured or killed. It was just a crack in the windshield, he found, as he got out of the car to inspect the damage. 

”What the hell?” Ben shouted. “You could have killed me! You could have shattered the damn windshield!”

Footsteps. Racing footsteps. And the culprit was there — a very pretty culprit, Ben realized with a start. Black, curly hair. Brown eyes that were clearly bloodshot — shit, had he been crying? 

It was enough to make Ben feel like an ass, at least a little bit. 

”Sorry about that,” the man said softly. “I...didn’t know your car was down there.”

”It’s...not really okay, but...” Ben took a deep breath. “You look like you went through hell.”

”Yeah. You could say that. Look...maybe I can take your car to get fixed?”

”That’d be nice.” Hopefully, Ben’s Whisperer would be fixed in no time. 

***

They got it fixed. Ben’s friend Rey raised an eyebrow. “What’s that broken phone your friend’s carrying?” she said. 

”My ex’s,” the man — who Ben learned was named Poe — said. “He was kind of a sack of shit.”

”Oh.” Rey hissed in sympathy. “That’s awful. I’m sorry.”

Poe shrugged. “S’okay. I might have...accidentally thrown it on Ben’s car. I didn’t know it was there.”

Rey sighed. “So your first go-to was destruction of property?”

”Ma’am,” Poe said, “I wasn’t thinking — ”

“It’s okay,” Ben said. ”I mean...now that I wasn’t hurt, I can forgive you.”

”Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I don’t usually do that, for the record. I kind of...broke.”

”You could have just blasted Taylor Swift to annoy everybody like well-adjusted people do,” Rey said. 

”I don’t think he’s a Swiftie, Rey.”

”So I should have caused people to go deaf?” Poe said wryly. “You have weird priorities.”

He seemed to be smiling a bit. He had a nice smile, Ben thought. If it wasn’t for the fact he’d broken up with his boyfriend, Ben would have admired it a little while longer. 

Rey fixed the windshield, and Ben paid her. Thanked her. He turned to Poe. “You want me to drive you home?”

”What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?” Poe joked. 

He was joking, but seeing him joking, smiling, was enough to make Ben’s heart flutter. 

***

They exchanged numbers even as Ben dropped Poe off at the apartment complex that, it turned out, they shared. Poe smiled at him. “You know,” he said, “Thank you. Sorry I cracked your windshield.”

”It’s fixed. Though between you and me,” Ben said wryly, “I think you need to work on your aim.”

Poe actually did laugh. Ben smiled at him, struck by the way even Poe’s eyes seemed to be smiling. Then, more seriously, Ben said, “You could stay at my apartment a bit. Just...you know, so you can talk.”

”That’d be nice,” Poe said. “So, not a date?”

”Not a date.”

***

Poe told him about his ex. Armitage Hux, apparently. He’d started out as a gentleman, and Poe had felt sorry for him, thinking he could rescue him from the demons of his abusive past. 

”His dad had a mean streak,” Poe said. “Considering how Armie treated me...I wonder if it was his way of gaining control over the thing. Or if it was normal.”

Ben went rigid. “He abused you?”

Poe said, “He had a tough life — ”

“So did my parents,” Ben said, “And they didn’t do that!”

”I guess.” Poe sighed. “I made excuses for him. When he made some sort of cutting comment, I made excuses. When he destroyed a possession I had, I made excuses. And then I found out he was cheating on me with Brianna Phasma...”

”Shoot,” Ben murmured. “I’m sorry.” A beat. “I can’t believe he’d treat you like that. I mean, no one deserves that, but you...who’d make you feel unimportant?”

”Dunno,” Poe said. "I guess I wasn’t enough. I wanted to be.”

”I’d say anyone would be lucky to have you.”

”How do you know that?”

Ben shrugged. “I just do.”

It was Poe who fell asleep on Ben’s shoulder later when they were watching Space Battles, Season One. Even as the action of Kira and Sam escaping TIE fighters played across the screen, Ben couldn’t help but feel, for a moment, even though they’d just met, like he’d known Poe for a lifetime. 


End file.
